


"It does on account of you being covered in blood. Wipe that smile off your face. You look like a cat in heat.”

by applesauce_and_cherry_pies



Series: Applesauce's tiny Sanders Sides fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake Blood, M/M, SO, fluff? sorta?, it just says intestines, logan built a canon, slight slight SLIGHT gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce_and_cherry_pies/pseuds/applesauce_and_cherry_pies
Summary: Writing Prompt (from Tumblr, I don't remember the user): “It does on account of you being covered in blood. Wipe that smile off your face. You look like a cat in heat.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Applesauce's tiny Sanders Sides fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129097
Kudos: 17





	"It does on account of you being covered in blood. Wipe that smile off your face. You look like a cat in heat.”

"Jesus, Logan. It's not a big deal. It doesn't matter."

“It does on account of you being covered in blood. Wipe that smile off your face. You look like a cat in heat, Remus." He handed him a rag. Taking it reluctantly, he started to clean up.

"Better?"

"There's an intestine in your hair."

Remus groaned and went back to the mirror. As he was freshening up, he called over to his boyfriend. "Ey, Logan? What was the point of this, anyways?"

Logan pushed his glasses down the bridge of his nose. "You're joking, right? We went over this-" he paused to sigh, "- we went over this half an hour ago." Remus shrugged. "I still don't understand why you couldn't have used Mr. Sanders' idea." He dabbed at the spots of blood in his shirt. "I mean, it would have been so much more efficient."

Logan looked over at his boyfriend, bewildered. "It… would have been more efficient? More efficient to do what? Do it in the woods?"

Remus nodded. "That whole fuckin'," he gestured to the equipment behind Logan, "set-up you put together. It's impressive, but it took you three weeks. You barely slept!"

Logan began to speak, but Remus waved away the thought. "Who cares. It's done. And anyways, we finished, what? Three days before the deadline?"

"Would have been four if you didn't mess shit up," Logan murmured.

Remus feigned offence. "It's not my fault I don't know how to use a fuckin' canon. How the fuck did you even build that thing, Lo? The prof literally offered us shit and you said, 'no, no, I'm going to engineer a fucking canon for film class.'"

Logan stood up and gestured wildly to the mess. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD THE FAKE BLOOD GO IN THE CANON, REMUS?"

His boyfriend shrugged. "Aw, c'mon. You told me you wanted to do a horror film, so, I don't know, I thought that made sense." Logan rubbed his temples. "The gross stuff was supposed to go on the mannequin. You know, the thing that's supposed to be dead?"

Remus walked over to his boyfriend, kissing him. "You know you looooove me~" he teased.

Logan gave a soft smile. He did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I may or may not have used a small thing I wrote before with OCs and changed the names :)
> 
> IT JUST FITS SO WELL


End file.
